


First Day of School

by retrospectav



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, daddykhan, idk - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A head cannon where Khan is a father and it's his boy's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by the fabulous stayhomemom. Khan's child is based off Asa Butterfield's likeness in the movie Ender's Game.  
> Idk if this will continue, I just needed to get it out of my system.  
> Leave feedback if you want to see more.

"Ailing! Hurry up!" A deep voice bellowed through the Singh household.

"Coming!" Ailing called back, not nearly as impressive as his father. The small boy heeded the shouting and ducked his head instinctively. Biting his lip he finished meticulously tying his right shoelace with his leg propped up on the side of the bed. He grabbed his satchel and ran in the direction of his father's voice. "Ok, I'm here," he puffed as he slowed his pace and walked up to the dark, towering muscular figure in front of him. 

"Good. We don't want you late for your first day of school do we now?" Khan chided strictly.

"No father."

"Ok, now hop in." Khan ordered more gently now.

Khan moved to the opposite side of his small hovering ship and readied himself in the seat, adjusting controls and settings as he went. He looked over to find Ailing with his satchel still on, but with no seatbelt. Khan sighed and all it took was one look at the seatbelt behind Ailing's seat to show his boy what he was missing.

"Seatbelt," he asked slowly.

"Aww, do I have to? It's only a few blocks away-"

"Yes, Ailing. You do have to! We don't want you risking your life just so you can look cool in front of your friends. And we certainly don't want you ending up like that foolish Kirk now do we?" Khan was now multi-tasking as all good genetically modified human beings can. He pulled out into the busy air traffic, his small ship blending into the other transporting vehicles around them.

"Blergh," Ailing winced and poked his tongue out at the sound of the name. He obediently clipped his seatbelt in place and stared straight ahead through the front windshield. "No way I want to be like him. He's such a dumbass."

"Excuse you, Ailing Noonien Singh. I will not have my child use those perfectly abhorrent words in my ship. Do you hear me?" Khan asked gruffly.

"Yes, father," Ailing replied, in the monotone voice all kids learn quickly to adopt.

"Now weakling, yes that's a good term. Or malformed being, even better," he recited to his small passenger beside him, while managing to keep both eyes on the air track in front of him. He detested the early morning traffic to school. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it, there were just far more superiorly intellectual things he could be doing. Like plotting his next revenge on Captain James T. Kirk. Ailing's school was coming into view now and the stopping dock was free of other last minute parents dropping off their children. "Here we are. Quickly now. Out you get." Ailing didn't need much more encouragement that that, to spring out of the passenger seat and have his feet firmly on the dock, before Khan had even slowed their ship to a complete stop. "Ailing," Khan cautioned, authority mounting in his voice.

"Yes father, sorry father." Ailing replied again, looking down and shuffling his shoes on the surface beneath his feet.

"Gone on now. Quick," Khan motioned to the school entrance with a large hand and slender fingers. 

Ailing ran off at an impressive speed, raised his hand and shouted behind him, "Bye!" and with that he disappeared from view into school.

"Bye son," Khan stared off to where he last saw his son and quietly said to himself, sighing, "be safe."

Khan then quickly sped off in his small ship, rested and ready for another day. While his son was in school it was time to make Kirk's day a living hell. And he was sure he'd make his son proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to stayhomemom. I was unexpectantly flooded with these beautiful words, so had to add it here.

"Father?" Ailing asked tentativey from a work station where he was tapping absently at a screen with a stylus. Kahn stood in the kitchen area preparing dinner.

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me about mother?”

Kahn stilled in his movements and looked at his son. To the universe at large Ailing was a miniature version of himself, but Kahn could see so much of her in him…

She had been merely human, not engineered as he and his ‘family’ had been. Yet from the beginning she had fascinated him. She was different from the average human, not superior, just different. She was a study in paradoxes. His favorite paradox being her independent, yet submissive demeanor. When he was with her he couldn’t help breathing her in. Her scent, her touch made him want to consume her, to posses her, to make her his and only his. 

That’s what Kahn had done in the end. He had marked her has his mate, burying his seed deep within her womb. He let her compassion and mercy flood over his vengence and anger. Her peace radiated off her and for the first time in centuries he was at peace. He should have known then that something as pleasing as a life with her would not last. 

There were issues with the pregnancy. She smiled through each diagnosis. One hand cradling her belly, the other kept a firm grip on Kahn. But she could not prevent that fierce scowl off Kahn’s face.

Alas, her heart was not strong enough. She lived long enough to bring their son into the universe, but not long enough to hold her son…

“Father?” Ailing asked quietly, shaking Kahn from his revelry. 

Kahn’s eyes welled with unguarded tears.

“Yes.” Kahn asked in gruff, raw voice.

“I’m sorry.” Ailing slightly fearful never to have seen his father so vulnerable and unprepared for it.

“Never apologize, it’s a sign of weakness.” Kahn regained his stern demeanor.

“Yes father.” Ailing bowed his head accepting his father’s reprimand.

Kahn noted his son’s bowed head. Recognized the same independent spirit and submissiveness of his mother.

“She would be proud of you.” Kahn said matter-of-factually and returned to the food preparation.

Ailing straightened his seat, letting the compliment fill him with confidence.

“Thank you father,” and Ailing returned to tapping at his screen with a stylus.


End file.
